To become the queen of all demons!
by dogsfang
Summary: Working as a doctor and a vet left Kagome with no life of her own. Little does she know, but when she saves three dogs from being hit by a car, her adventures are only beginning. Thrust into the dark unseen worlds of demons, will Kagome, a Miko, have what it takes to stand above them all as their queen!


Inuyasha is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

It was adapted into two anime television series produced by Sunrise. Four feature films and a original video animation have also been released. Other merchandise include video games and a light novel. Viz Media licensed the manga, the two anime series, and movies for North America.

I do not own nor do I make any money off of writing this story.

To become the queen of all demons. Chapter 1. How much is that Miko in the window!

A woman with long flowing black hair dressed in red and white miko robes let out a scream, as she rain through the forest that seemed to have no end in sight. The lone miko struggled to purify the massive conglomerate of fangs and claws that make up the assortment of the mighty parade of hundreds if not thousands of youki. Each one began to rip and tear at her robes leaving her naked before their revolting gaze.

Once more they began to advance upon her. Kikyo struggled to put up a barrier of pink energy only to have it shatter before the flood of angry youki. One by one they began to descend upon her naked flesh. Wrapping themselves around her binding her holy light that came from her. Canceling her powers out with the pure force of there combined youki. Snuffing it out like a human would puff out a candle.

Slowly as if each member of this cornucopia of demons were reading her every word and gesture, even as they continued to claw all over her bare flesh. They seemed to be for that matter judging something about her that only their could see. Suddenly one of them let out a loud cry fallowed sharply by the others only for the demons that bound her to begin to sink their razor sharp teeth, fangs and claws into her body. Kikyo let out a scream as she once more tried to summon her miko powers to her, but it was too late for the night parade of a hundred youki began to devour her whole.

A warm breeze blew in from the west. It gently caressed the cheek of a young woman with dark hair and soft kind eyes. Kagome let out soft sigh of relief as she continued her walk down the street back home from work, to the modest shrine that her family owned and operated.

"Another long day at the hospital and then at the vets. I'm a thirty two year old woman, I treat both humans and animals, only wind up hated by both of them! Then to make things even better I barley get paid for it as either of my work places!" Kagome hissed angrily to the wind as it continued to blow down the street.

Kagome struggled to let her anger out in several slow deep breaths. She took out her keys and unlocked the lock to the massive iron fence that encircled and protected her families shrine and home.

Upon entering the house Kagome could hear her mother talking to someone in the living room. Not really caring who her mother was talking to, Kagome began to walk past only to find herself locked in place but a mysterious force. It seemed to be coming from an extremely old woman dressed in traditional red and white miko dress. The withered old woman had a eyepatch upon one of her eyes, while her single working eye gazed upon Kagome as she entered the room.

The wrinkled miko continued to stare intently up at Kagome as she sat in a chair by the dinning room table. It seemed to Kagome as if the older woman was holding her in place with the force of her will alone. The woman who ever she was seemed to be staring at something that only she could see when she looked upon the young woman.

"Miss Higurashi your daughter is young and the gift has yet to manifest itself yet within her. I request that you allow me to take her to be trained as those of out order have done since the beginning. I assure you that she will be cared for and you and your family will be compensated for your loss of your daughter." Kaede said softly as she waved her hand slowly bending each of her withered old boney fingers as she did so.

A moment later Kagome heard her mother agree to whatever transaction has occurred.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you liked chapter one. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
